Journey For Both Our Sakes
by phoenix545
Summary: Sasuke discovers he's pregnant and what a coincidence, he finds out there are other Uchiha's living in the Star Village. He decides to travel there, he was planning to go alone, but of course, nothing will go his way.-narusasu-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 1

Tsunade glared at the teen sitting in the chair across from her. "I can't believe you," she practically snarled "The brat brings you back with his own sweat and tears, and you're just going to leave again?!" Sasuke didn't flinch, his expression remained the same.

"I don't want this child, but I want it to grow up similar to how I did. There's rumor of an Uchiha clan living in mountains of the Star. I plan to leave the child in their care and return home." he explained in monotone. Tsunade surprisingly restrained her anger. She didn't want to attack, not while the teen was with child.

"I heard the rumors, however, they're just rumors. No one has ever proved them to be correct." she pointed out.

"Because no one cared to, though I intend to find the truth." the women behind the desk sighed.

"I understand your reasoning, but you're forgetting one thing, that baby," she pointed towards his for now, flat abdomen "Is not just yours alone, it's also the brats." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"How could I not? That little one is already radiating with powerful chakra, and it's not even barely a month old. Of course I know it's the brats." her eyes soften at the abdomen, but they sharpened quickly. "I would say you can't leave, say you have to stay, say you have to tell the brat, though I know you'll just leave anyway without telling anyone other than myself." Sasuke nodded silently. "But…before you go, I…want to give you a little information." the Uchiha met the women's eyes. "The Star is a long ways away from here, if you go at a timely manner, you'll be there by the time you reach nine months. So, I beg you, if you feel any contractions or pain, stop. Don't push yourself. Will you at least promises me that?" she knew the attempt was good for nothing, the villainous shinobi in front of her would only lie. And that's what Sasuke did.

"I will." he said, but not in a promising manner. Then, he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke didn't need to pack much. He took a small backpack he found from his closet and stuffed, water, some food, and a map inside. The raven also put on a nice oversized black hoodie that would come useful later when his body is expanding due to life growing like a parasite inside of him.

When the sun sank and the street lamps became bright, Sasuke walked peacefully through the gates of the village.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 2

He's been traveling for over a week now and not even close to exiting Fire Country. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised, he is traveling to the Star, that's miles upon miles away. He tried not to think about the distance, but the destination. A place where his people are, others that contain the sharingan, Uchihas. As much as the idea pleased him to just stay and live with his clan again, it would bring back too many memories. He shivered, thinking of his brother. His heart clenched, but he suppressed the memories of his older brothers down fall, and kept moving forward.

At some point of his journey, he pulled out his map. Estimating he was, he began strategically placing where he'd stop and rest. The Uchiha smirked to himself, at this rate, he'll be at the hidden Star before he's eight months. As long as he travels alone, with nothing and no one slowing him down other than himself, the plan should go accordingly. Suddenly in front of him, he heard a croak. He stopped mid step, looking down he saw a toad, bright orange and yellow. It croaked at him again, Sasuke continued to stare at it before turning his attention back to his map and walking around the creature.

For some reason, a deep paranoia was boring into him because he felt like someone was following him. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the same damn frog inches behind him. He thought the thing might smell the food in his bag, but did he have any food that a toad would enjoy? This wasn't going to stop him he decided too determined to get to his destination, toad following him or no toad following him.

Along the way, the toad stopped following him. He assumed it was because the thing finally realized he wasn't going to give it any of his food. Before settling down for the night, he wanted to take a quick bath in the near by pond as he smelled like sweat from walking and the heat. It was a nice pond, hidden by the trees, faraway from the path, and a soothing waterfall. Washing himself and forgetting his troubles, he jumped ten feet into the air when he heard a croak from behind him. Whipping around, the same toad that had been following him earlier, laid itself on a rock not far from him. Why the hell was this toad so obsessed with him?!

He stared at the toad with narrowed eyes and the toad stared back with rectangular pupils. Before he could turn around to continue washing, a huff of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, a toad no longer sat in front of him, but a person. That person being the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde smirked at him, the toad lounging on his shoulder, he glared, but then realized he was naked. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he covered himself with his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he seethed from his teeth.

"Oh come on teme! Don't be so shy! You act like I haven't seen your body before~!" how badly Sasuke wanted to dig his fist into that snarky smile. Naruto padded the toads head "I had my friend here Kaeru-kun track you down." the thing wasn't a frog, but that wasn't the issue.

The raven moved so that their faces were inches apart "Leave." he demanded.

Naruto's brows furrowed. "No," he challenged "I went to Grandma-Tsunade to ask where you were, after all, you hid from me for several weeks. She said you took a _vacation_ , and I wanna know why." Sasuke didn't say anything, he kept looking into the blue pools. The blonde tilted his head slightly, as if he was trying to get inside his head. "What are you planning teme?"

He turned his head away "None of your concern." he responded in his normal monotone "Now go away, I don't want you here."

"Well too bad teme, I'm comin' with you, where ever you're going." the blonde stated firmly.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, turning so his back faced the other teen. "No you're not, you're leaving, _now_." he started to make his way back to shore.

"In your dreams." Naruto whispered "I'm not going anywhere..."

 _'You're scaring me teme...'_ he thought with a pout _'You're not even going to put up a fight? What's with that? Do you honestly expect me to go away so easily?'_

It scared him even more at the fact that even if Sasuke wanted to get into a physical fight, he couldn't. His chakra...his chakra was fluctuating drastically. Leading the blonde to believe there is something very wrong with Sasuke.

What, he wasn't sure.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
